Wireless communication systems are known that deliver internet based content to one or more wireless devices. For example, wireless cellular systems may be operatively coupled to the internet or other wide area network to wirelessly provide web pages, streaming audio and video, and other information from one or more web servers or other suitable content sources. As such, wireless devices include, but are not limited to cellular telephones, PDAs, laptop computers, pocket personal computers, internet appliances that communicate with the internet, or any other suitable wireless device that will allow a user to obtain music, video, software modules, applets, web pages, or any other suitable content using one or more wireless networks. Such wireless networks may include wireless local area networks and/or wireless wide area networks as known in the art. However, the capacity of wireless networks is limited and can be expensive during peak hours due to peak hour capacity limitations. With more and more content requiring additional bandwidth and as more and more users access limited capacity wireless communication systems, operators of such systems are continually looking for ways to maximize revenue generation for their capital expenditures in such systems.
Typically, content is delivered based upon a user requesting delivery of content by employing a wireless device to access a website where most of the system traffic occurs during peak hours. It would be desirable to reduce a wireless communication system's burden for carrying data during busy hours or periods of high system loading and still provide revenue streams for various segments of a content distribution stream.